Narcissa triumphs
by jessystar8elf
Summary: Did you ever wander if Lucius married Narcissa cause he loved her? Well this is a wonderful tale of how they came to be. Its suprising traitorus and will keep you hooked till the end.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Any of my fiction readers, I will only upload stories that have enough Reviews so R&R! This is my best one so far…enjoy…in ur reviews also include advice:) thanx! Soooo much!**

_The best of everything_…Lucius had heard that phrase so often and oft, he could write a whole sequel about it. He narrowed his eyes as he ran his deft hand down the spines of the many dusty books. _Yes, he had the best of everything…he was a pureblood, had well-influenced respectable parents, a mansion, strong-built body, talent, a handsome appearance (he was aware of it), money, clothes, books, broomsticks… _the list was endless, without any modesty, the truth was plain. Lucius _always _had the best of everything. He sighed as his hand landed on a thick volume of, '_Most Potent Potions by Hubscan Milletoad.'_ sending dust in every direction.

_Almost…everything except love…_Lucius shook his head abruptly and propped the book open on a flower vase. He proceeded hastily and read the first sentence, _'Potions have always been one of the most vital aspects in the wizarding community…' _his keen, shapely eyes of a silver, raging thunderstorm frosted over as he realised he was reading the same sentence over and over again. He wondered silently (something he rarely ever did, he just always _knew_) why he was so unfocused. Like always he knew the answer almost instantly, it was because his parents did not give him the best of their love. They always expected money and gold to fill in the empty space, which did for a short run but it wasn't enough…

Maybe he should be thankful, Lucius had also considered. If his parents had not kept him out of the centre of their heart then he would have been rather spoilt, sentimental, weak and just _pathetic_…he rather liked to convince himself that the real reason why he was not loved like other children was because it was for his personality, for him to be a real, _proud, _Malfoy. These emotional blabber was put aside at the very end of his mind, as far away as possible for Lucius knew his destiny, his whole being and life. He was a _Malfoy, _they never meddled with such nonsense, it was the other, lowly beings' jobs… it was not good enough for him to bother with.

With that reasonably answered, he felt a tight knot in his muscular chest loosen as he rolled out a piece of fresh, crisp parchment. Dipping the eagle-quill in shiny ink he placed it on the surface and began to start his essay. '_The banning of now classified, dangerous, potions.' _He wrote in an eligible, neat handwriting as he tickled his straight jaw in concentration. The frosted silver orbs started to flare in luminous, lustre lights as he skimmed the heavy tome, opened before him. His swift hand speedily scooted over the parchment as the automatic, elegant, pleasing words formed in the jet-black ink. Not taking the vibrant, morning mist coloured eyes off the volume he finished with his signature. He flourished it with pride and rolled it up carefully and stuffed all the stationery in the internally enlarged black, leather bag.

His tiring amount of homework was done, he was grateful to his new homework planner that he had purchased on the Term Holidays. He had been able to spread the workload over the few days so that the essays and assignments were completed brilliantly and on time. He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his even, alternatively long, thin strands of shimmering gossamer silver blonde. He tied it in a rush as he glanced at his timetable, which informed about quidditch. Lucius sneered as he remembered Potter's long face when Madam Hooch reluctantly told him that Lucius had already booked the pitch for the training session.

He left deliberate stray strands of silky, fair wisps of hair, to frame his acute and handsome face with those high, noble cheekbones, feather-soft light pink lips and thin, slender curtain of pale eyelashes and eyebrows. He slung his costly bag carelessly over his shoulder as he made his way promptly to the boys' toilets where he could get changed into the quidditch captain robes of intense green and silver in peace (in other words without girls and witches swarming around him).

Narcissa clasped her slender, pale fingers together and sat quite still, her back straight against the giant mahogany tree. As a proper lady and a Black, she should be out in the elaborately decorated garden, helping with the preparations. Preparations for her sister, Andromeda Black's engagement, engagement to Lucius Malfoy…_Malfoy…_she narrowed her crystalline silvery blue eyes. They shone with the sheen of ice and frost with the most palest, definite gleam. She did not quite like all this hassle if she was not in the centre of it. It seemed to be a waste of time and her energy when it was intended for the benefit of somebody else.   
She had never seen _him_ before, though gossip went around a great deal, tongues wagging about his endless riches and great figure. She snapped a twig; even in Beauxbatons Academy, streams of witches always adored his intelligence, noble attitude and his great quidditch talent. Narcissa scoffed, noble indeed. She thought his manner was usually ignorant. Pleasant, gentlemanly, perhaps but ignorant. As many girls would eagerly explain, he wore authority and egoism around like a cloak, not unexpected of a head boy and Slytherin but also of a Malfoy heir.   
Narcissa pulled a brown leaf out of her hair. Sunlight rays was trapped in the shimmering golden waterfall, curling delicately at the end of the flowing cascade down to the small of her back. It danced elegantly as she ran her thin, shapely fingers through the finely spun silk. Narcissa pursed her rosebud mouth in boredom; she had taken care of her childish habits ages ago, now she had nothing to occupy herself with. Leaning back slightly, she let her guard down for just a minute to gaze at the sapling green of the mahogany leaves and the heavenly blue of the sky, familiarly reflecting her eyes. 

A small gasp escaped the lush, blood red depths as a splinter drove itself painfully in the moonlight on snow coloured palm. A drop of crimson oozed its way down the rest of the rippling complexion, escaping the cold, frost of the lily to meet the lurid grass with a soft splash. Narcissa lifted up her palm to observe the splinter in a state of confusion and tenderness when a soft drawl, lazy but rich resounded around the breeze of the trees. "My…my…my, that _must _have been _very _painful Miss Black." Narcissa turned her head to the direction of the sound as she met a tall, well-built youth.

She could not help but study his vivid eyes of glassy grey…very cold yet so _profound. _His complexion was deathly white like gleaming marble unblemished by the usual teenager complaints. The atmosphere seemed to tense with dignity as a slight smile, sly and coy, toyed at the corners of his curved lips. His light, thin wisps of fine, pale, silver platinum hair was tied in a loose ponytail, entwined with white, silk ribbons. Stray strands remained freely around his well-defined, handsome face as his luxuriant, no doubt, expensive robes of black and emerald green billowed out around him with the slight breeze.

He made his ways swiftly towards her side and reached down for her hand. His was strong but _very _cold as he agilely picked the splinter out with his trimmed nails, staining his fingertips, a pretty cerise. He pulled a filament of the white ribbon and wrapped it firmly but tenderly around the plush flesh. The silk quickly absorbed the red liquid, a picture of a budding, red rose seemed to appear on the ribbon as Narcissa gazed at him with those unearthly, icy eyes. Lucius casually wiped his fingertips on his black cloak.

"I hope that's better…" he murmured softly as he stared at her.

Lucius could not pull away from the ethereal beauty in front of him as he quickly registered her oval-shaped face with its delicate features. An appealing nose and high cheekbones with lengthy bronze eyelashes that half hid her sparkling eyes of sapphires set in snow.

She was fine-boned and graceful with long, rich, straight locks of enchanting gold that curled charmingly at the ends. She had a wickedly dainty, rippling complexion of pearly white and plush, unavoidable red lips. Lucius had heard that the Black family had a branch of Veela blood in their relations and if any of the sisters had its exquisite beauty, then Narcissa would certainly possess it. Not Bellatrix with her dark, seducting aristocrat good looks or the muggle-loving, open-minded (a little bit dazed if he might say so) feeble Andromeda but Narcissa. She seemed to be quite young with budding curves that would be flawless and she seemed to be chaste, but one glance into her powerful eyes informed Lucius that she was a great challenge, strong and stable, _just the way he liked it._

Narcissa tried to avoid his penetrating steely grey eyes without shame. "Thank you Mr…" she trailed off smoothly, waiting for him to finish the sentence. "Malfoy." He answered promptly. Narcissa felt the heat rise amazingly fast up to her cheeks but with great will, she forced it to chill. So this was her sister's future betrothed-to-be! A pang of jealousy speared through her as she dismissed it almost immediately. With reckless daring, an urgent instinct surged within her. Narcissa always had the subtle talent of manipulation, now she wanted to put it in action more than ever, even if it meant ruining her family name and Andromeda's future. She didn't care much about anybody else…that Narcissa Black, all she ever indulged in was herself…

Lucius saw her silent and was about to put in a wry statement when an almost hysterical, shrilly voice floated towards them. "Narcissa Vainette Black! Urgh! What are you doing? Everybody was looking for you all over the pl - " Bellatrix Black's dark raven hair was coming out of its firm bun as she frowned, a recognition alight in those midnight black, heavy-lidded eyes. "Lucius Malfoy…" she sneered, "What are _you _doing in the acquaintance of my baby sister." Lucius brushed away the debris of dirt off his robes as he stood to his full height, towering over Bellatrix. "I daresay she's a _baby, _Bellatrix." He said calmly,

"She's only in her fifth year. How very unlike you." She said tartly, holding her hand out for Narcissa.

Narcissa did not take the outstretched lily-white hand as she picked herself up, her head reaching to Lucius's chin. She turned to Bellatrix; surprised that Bellatrix even knew who Lucius Malfoy was. Ever since the agreement between the two families that Andromeda and Lucius would create an alliance, Bellatrix and Narcissa had been shut away from him tactfully. "How do _you_ know Mr Malfoy, Bella?" she asked, a fair, thin, shapely eyebrow raised. Narcissa was not ashamed of Bellatrix's humiliation as she turned the same crimson to her dress and muttered something about the Malfoy heir being best friends with Rodolphus, her fiancé. Narcissa hardly believed her; young she was but old enough to know that Bellatrix had toyed with every eligible bachelor in the whole wizarding community.

"Lestrange deserved somebody more worthy than you, Bella." Lucius cut in airily to Narcissa's thoughts.

"You don't have any right to decide who's worthy or not for Roddy." Bellatrix snapped, already making an attempt to drag Narcissa away.

"He is my best friend so I have the _every _right…_as_ always."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes; her short temper did not help as she snarled,

"You think you are _so _good Lucius. That's the damned excuse you gave me when you threw me out of your bed, wasn't it? You'll pay for your arrogance one day…"

Lucius's mocking face was now set grim,

"I'm positively petrified." He said sarcastically, then glancing at Narcissa he hastily added,

"Watch your language, Ms Black, it would do well that you remember we have company." Bellatrix blinked as she gazed into Narcissa's innocent but not quite innocent face.

"Let's go." She said,

Lucius politely added to Narcissa, "Excuse us." Narcissa nodded frostily, Lucius gave Bellatrix an amused smile,

"A girl of few words. How very unlike _you._" He added sardonically. Bellatrix glared at him fiercely before choosing to tactfully ignore him. "Come on, we have to get ready for the engagement party." She whispered hastily to Narcissa, as they parted further away from Lucius. Narcissa only caught a last glimpse of the blonde wistfully as she muttered dully, "Fine…"


	2. chap 2

An over-hanging arch covered in roses of every possible shade stood grandly above the rolled out carpet of ruby-red. On either side were rows and rows of gleaming white marble benches, adorned and decked out with white laces and frills. The grass was a bright, emerald green and the over-head sky was of the softest, breeziest hue. The clouds looked like fluffy cotton, suspended in the silvery canvas above. Lucius sighed, it was a perfect day and so it should be. He could not resist a soft snort as he recalled how Mr. Orion Black paid the Department of Weather Augury and Modification an absolutely exorbitant sum to ensure that rain clouds forecast for the engagement morning drifted toward Wales instead.

They indeed were _desperate. _Lucius rolled his eyes as he looked at the raised platform of crème white where an altar stood and draperies of gauzy netting were hung like enlarged cobwebs in the corners. Strangely, all these sight of expense and the pungent perfume of flowers did not enlighten him as he saw a woman with bottle green eyes and glossy chestnut-brown ringlets advance towards him. A tight gown of the same matching green of her eyes, hugged her full-fledged womanly curves as she fluttered towards him like a butterfly. "Lucius!" she exclaimed, puckering her big, rouge lips. "Andromeda." He greeted as she held his offered arm. "Lucius, I have already told you to call me Andry…" Lucius frowned, "Such informalities can come afterwards." He quipped, making their slow progress towards Ravensden Hall.

"Look at all these new roses!" Andromeda continued as if she had not heard him. "I wonder how father could have afforded all of them, I love primroses, do you like them Lucius?" Lucius was about to cut in that _his _father paid for the whole renovation of the Black's mansion and any expenses to the engagement but held his tongue as he just nodded. "Good! That's another thing we have in common. Bellatrix had just confronted me in the study and argued that I shouldn't be engaged with you because we had nothing in common but I counted all the things that we _did _have in common and there is quite a lot, including the primroses I mean - "

"How _very _like Bellatrix." Lucius interrupted, a flash of annoyance clouding his handsome face. "Bellatrix is so outspoken, she doesn't think twice about what she's going to do or say, as long as she believes its right, that's enough for her. Narcissa's like that too, no…actually she's much more vain, she doesn't care about anybody else except herself and she's _so _spoilt by father. I know she has the beautiful looks but honestly she's so obstinate…" Lucius's thought focused on Narcissa as Andromeda chatted on, the silent girl had completely amused him and her most unnerving eyes stirred something deep inside of him that he didn't quite recognise.

"The guests have arrived!" Andromeda squealed, waking Lucius up from his momentary thoughts. "Oh look!" she exclaimed again, "There's the Averys, McNairs, Parkinsons, Karkaroffs, even the headmaster! Professor Dumbledore!" Lucius nudged her gingerly, "Andromeda, not quite so loud." He whispered, Andromeda gave him a dramatic look, "Can't I please get excited on my own engagement party?" she demanded, a misty look flashing over the green eyes. "No," Lucius drawled, "You can get excited on our Wedding." At this Andromeda started bouncing up and down with renewed excitement, finally bounding off to greet her friends.

Why did it annoy him when he mentioned the wedding? Was it because he didn't want to get married? No, he was certain he was quite satisfied of ensuring a strong alliance and producing another Malfoy heir whom he could raise. Maybe it was the person he was getting married to? He glanced at Andromeda who was talking to her hearts content, her facial expression was always as it was, open and full of expression. Her hand was flying away in hand gestures, her shapely mouth garbling animatedly. Lucius stuffed his hands deeper inside his pockets. Why was he even considering this? The engagement would be in any minute and wasn't Andromeda his ideal future-bride? She was indeed beautiful and lively, she lacked academic achievement and some elegant lady postures but those things could be mended in due time.

Already the swarm of the wizarding population streamed through into the gardens, gasping at the newly planted flowers and rare trees, commenting as subtly as possible about how wise this alliance was going to be. Mrs Ophine Black was beaming around in pleasure and many were patting Andromeda on the back, giving their congratulations. Lucius also noted the numerous jealous mothers trying to put on a jovial face and their equally jealous daughters who were staring at Lucius wistfully. Feeling like a cheap display item, he quietly slipped away.

Narcissa sat under the same mahogany tree that she had met Lucius; she unwrapped the white silk ribbon with its blood red flower and took out her wand. '_Silium,_' she muttered. Before her very eyes, her skin began to seal with a blinding spear of golden light. The process was painful but no word of the agony escaped from her as she stared transfixed at the healing wound. She sat so still in silence and suspense that the birds started to come right to her knee to peck at the worms, which squirmed its way around the dirt. A soft sigh was heard as she picked up the stained piece of silk. She thought it looked quite beautiful and deadly… quite liking the idea; she swept up her finely spun hair into a high ponytail and wrapped it firmly around it. An amused light crept into her frosted eyes as she examined the effect. It was amazing what imagination could do…

Rodolphus smirked as he poured some Scotch into a crystal glass. "It's not too bad after the formalities…" he said, _trying _to sound sympathetic. "In no time, you'll be married and that's when you get to enjoy yourself…" he took a deep swig, Lucius glared at him disdainfully, "It's easy for _you _to say, your wedding's going to be in a fortnight!" Lestrange made a very awkward face, a cross between commiseration and a smirk, the latter becoming more pronounced. "Now…now, no need to get tense." Lucius frowned as he sank into a comfortable Parisian chair. "There's nothing to be tense about." He replied curtly, "And I'm quite sure I can take care of myself without your _voice of helpful advice._" He continued in a tart tone.

Rodolphus shrugged as he produced another crystal glass and swivelled Scotch into it. Handing it to Lucius he gave him a wry smile, "I'm just your best mate with previous experience." Lucius leaned back, "Precious," he said sarcastically. "I couldn't agree more, experience is indeed _precious._" Rodolphus shot back, an eyebrow raised. Lucius shrugged casually as he accepted the drink. "What if I don't want to be engaged?" Lucius started; expressing his doubt. "What, you want to live the rest of your life as a bachelor?" Lucius shook his head, "What if you don't want to be engaged to a particular person…" it was very unlike Lucius to express his thinking but such important stage of his life couldn't go un-debated.

Rodolphus's eyes grew wide, "You don't mean…" he started, Lucius gazed deeply out of the window. "Don't worry about it." He said simply, masking his real concern. Suddenly Lestrange looked deadly serious as he considered the idea, "If you don't want to get married to Andromeda, you better tell everybody now before its too late. It's a big event, you wouldn't want to be regretting it." Lucius's face was still blank, hiding the furious argument he was having with himself. Both sides were equally competent as they squabbled over each possibility, tired of the restlessness he asked, "Are _you_ regretting it?" Rodolphus whirled his Scotch around slowly, "No…" he drawled. Lucius took a long gulp and stretched his legs out.

"Then I'm sure I won't either." He said in a set tone as if that settled the matter. Rodolphus just shrugged and casually glanced at his watch, he stiffened in surprise. "Oh Merlin!" he swore. Lucius nearly choked on the liquid at the sudden outburst. "What?" he asked, disturbed. "We were meant to be down there five minutes ago!" Lucius swallowed the rest of his drink hurriedly, "Oh for Salazar's sake!" he growled in annoyance. The two youths hastily materialized their cups into the kitchens downstairs as they stealthily bounded the many flight of stairs and corridors, panting breathlessly as they hoped with all their hearts that they would make it to the eastern gardens in time.

These were the numerous times Lucius wished that their mansions were simple and small, without countless rooms, cross-ways of stairs and endless, wandering corridors that were full of portraits whom jeered at the running pair mercilessly. Using his acute memory to guide him, Lucius finally sprang from the top of the staircase to the bottom in haste, his cape billowing out behind him like a gaping wave of darkness. They burst out into the open air, the blast of pungent roses wafting into their heated faces. They continued to run swiftly and came to the labyrinth of hedges in which, the other side was the engagement ceremony. Persuading Rodolphus to not blast the hedges away with his wand, Lucius placed both his hands on the prickly hedge and levered himself high in the air before dropping expertly on his feet at the opposite side. Taking his example, Lestrange landed at his heels.

Dashing past a few more turns, they stumbled into the open where the ceremony had already begun. Tactfully Rodolphus melted away to take his respectable seat besides Bellatrix when Lucius was ushered towards his mother, Lucreta. Lucreta shook her head disapprovingly, causing her sandy, elegantly curled hair to wobble vigorously. Her fixed muddy green eyes sparkled with anticipation as she pushed him forwards. All too quickly, Lucius was the centre of all the attention, walking stiffly towards the druid clothed entirely in white. The rest was a blur as he stood by the altar, the breath-takingly beautiful Andromeda standing beside him, her whole face alight with giggling delight.

Her curls were coiffed upon her head fragilely and her gown of the tasteful emerald-green was low-cut and very suggestive as it swayed smoothly over the arch of her slender reed-like legs. Lucius saw her give him furtive looks of desire as she eyed him up and down, seemingly to see right pass those tightly fitting robes of rich colours, defining his well-built muscles. Lucius rolled his eyes exasperated as he saw in turn the druid muttering and chanting between laboured coughs in a continuous monotone and the guest's eyes boring at the back of his head.

Everything was happening through a thick, heavy fog and it seemed to unravel in a very high speed. Maybe too fast for Lucius's liking but he did not have any say in the matter as a band of a shimmering band of wrought dragon platinum was placed on his finger, the intricate engraved design flashing in all its hollow as the evening sun sank towards the horizon, emblazing the precious metal in every iridescent shades that no jewels could supply. In Lucius's name, Andromeda was presented with a similar ring except with a diamond solitaire that sild flawlessly over her ring finger of her left hand…

Just before the ceremony officially ended, Lucius's eyes met with the most mystifying crystal blue of a gorgeous young witch. Her such feather-light finely spun golden locks of silk tied up in a high, graceful ponytail with matching white silk. He narrowed his eyes, the white silk looked so suspiciously like the one stained by her blood, the one he had presented to her. The delightful, natural curls at the ends were more pronounced as they fell down to her shoulder.

Her eyes seemed to flash a warning, a faint warning, its full principle hidden behind a barrier of unfeeling ice. Then as the ceremony was proclaimed concluded, she followed after her mother as she rose from her seat, her most divine head held high, her shoulders squared and her back straight. A shadow of weariness seemed to pit itself in the dazzling light of the heavenly blue as she proceeded to the other side of the hedge where an open-air buffet was held and a marvellous tour of the renovated gardens that was taking place. He should have been feeling relieved and glad that the ritual had been preformed without a glitch but an unknown feeling of disappointment would not rid itself as his proud shoulders slumped a fraction.

He had finally done it. Sealed his fate, Beautropeus Malfoy would never accept any inappropriate behaviour now that he was formally engaged, he could not deny his destiny…there was no going back. Nobody lingered in their marble seats, everybody had progressed to the buffet, and even the religious druid seemed to allow himself some enjoyment as he advanced towards the food. Lucius was all alone, the feeling of dread and doubt overwhelming him with the additional sum of the silence. He was not alone for long, he saw Andromeda make her way towards him, a seductive smile present on her ravishing lips.

"Lucius…" she breathed, the name rolling off her tongue like honey. Lucius nodded coldly, his thoughts still loitering uncomfortably on Narcissa. Andromeda expertly looped her arms around his neck and Lucius uneasily realised that her hands were toying with his cape; soon enough, the black silk fell in an embarrassing heap on the lurid green grass. "Now that we're alone…" she continued, her body pressing disturbingly against his robust figure. "We could get to know each other more…" she pressed on recklessly as she placed his arms around her waist. Lucius glared at her icily, "I don't quite catch what you're meaning Andromeda."

Andromeda battered her long eyelashes efficiently, "Andry, Lucius…Andry…" she placed her hands on both sides of his dignified cheeks as her lips touched his. Her tongue burst through in his mouth maddeningly, passion burning on every flicker of its movement as it ran ruthlessly all over the inside coves of his mouth, the place where he locked away his sweet and enhancing taste. Slyly, she worked her hands to his shoulder where she successfully tried to deposit him of his costly robes. Noticing the disturbance, Lucius tried to pull away but one of Andromeda's hands pressed at the small of his neck, causing his head to dip, deepening the toxic kiss. As she grew more successful in pushing his robes further downwards, Lucius tactfully tried to batter her efforts but as her whimpering and moaning grew louder and her tongue grew more fiery, he felt himself drain with exhaustion because of the tension and endeavour of that day.

With the last possible strength he could muster he took a sharp intake of breath that was audible as he breathed, his usually glibbed face was highly strained… "No…"


	3. chap 3

"Pardon?" Andromeda asked sweetly, giving him a look of renewed infatuation. Lucius pushed her mildly away, "I said, no." he said tersely. Andromeda's face screwed up in disappointment, "Why not?" she asked again, Lucius took a step back, increasing the distance between them. "I need to help my father up in the study." Andromeda took a step forwards, "Now?" she questioned, "Now." He set firmly, "Why?" Lucius sighed, "It's paperwork for our engagement… it's to make it legal." He lied smoothly, "Oh…" came her hollow response as she gave him a weak smile, "Then I'll see you at tonight's formal dinner." She promised, turning away, bewildered. Taking the chance, Lucius dashed out of the eastern gardens, avoiding the conspicuous questions screaming in his head.

Why did it disturb Narcissa so much? The hungry look in Andromeda's eyes and whether it was imagination or not, the uneasiness shifting in Lucius's silver eyes. She was an arm's length from the air-buffet but she didn't take anything to eat, she found to her surprise that she wasn't hungry, which was funny because she remembered her stomach rumbling just before she had her palm pierced by that tiresome splinter. Why did her hand travel restlessly to the silk ribbon in her hair? Why was it that all she could remember was how protectively Lucius had tied the white fabric tightly around the small but pestering wound?

Another wave of burning desire to use her subtle talent of manipulation seized control as Narcissa decided to make her way to the mahogany tree where she had first seen Lucius. Swaying gently between the gentle shoots of green grass, she came by to the familiar shady space, lowering herself gently, she leaned on the broad, comforting trunk and waited, a sly grin toying at the corners of her mouth.

She did not have to wait long before she was aware of his presence, lingering solidly at the edge of the shadow. "Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, Lucius revealed himself, nodded his head, "Miss Narcissa Black." She leaned on a vaguely familiar mahogany tree wearily. "Can I help you?" she continued expressionlessly. "Yes…" drawled Lucius, his eyes penetrating her skin as if seeing her every intention. "You have something of mine…" Narcissa considered these words, "Oh, and what, can I ask is that?" she queried, expectation flowing unnervingly through her bloodstream.

Lucius's shapely hand moved to her hair in which Narcissa thought her heart would stop with anticipation. Swiftly, he untied the silk ribbon and slipped it out of her hair efficiently. He held it in front of her face as the radiant rays of golden sunshine tumbled annoyingly out of its formation, curling gently at the small of her back again. "Ah…here it is." He said lazily, carefully watching Narcissa's reaction. Narcissa swept back her hair, which had now fallen in her eyes. "I believe it is mine." She declared softly, Lucius gazed at her with mock confusion alight in those silver orbs. "If I recall correctly, I had leant you this ribbon for the sake of your hand, now I wish to have it back now, if you do not mind." He added sincerely.

Narcissa reached for the ribbon, "Yes, I totally agree with you." Narcissa added business-like, "However, if I recall correctly, _that_ would be mine," she pointed to the cerise stained blood, embodied in the silk. It glowed menacingly as the bloodied flower on snow stared at Lucius who hid the look of mingled surprise and amazement into a cool demeanor. "Well, do you have any suggestions how we'll be able to settle this matter?" he asked her, handing over the ribbon.

The query had been joking, playful…Lucius had never intended any attention to thoughtless and petty things but Narcissa seemed to consider it for quite a length of time before pouting her most ravishing rosebud mouth and advancing closer towards him. Lucius stiffened inwardly as she glanced at him through her thin, perfect eyelashes. "I haven't been kissed before…" she purred richly, observing Lucius's reaction… receiving none she advanced so close that her body was pressed against his most solid and muscular form. "My sisters say that it is the most wonderful sensation…" she continued, her lithe frame sending Lucius's body mercilessly on fire.

"I would like to judge that for myself." She murmured; a childish smile pasted on her celestially glowing face. "It's hard to imagine that nobody had kissed you before." Lucius replied neutrally, making sure that his mask did not betray any signs of uncontrollable desire. "Oh, father never let's anyone touch me." She explained sweetly, her eyes still fixed on his regal face. "Do you think he would let _me_?" he said loftily as his instincts suggested a trap. "Oh yes!" she grinned cunningly, "father talks about you most highly." Lucius sneered, "Well then, let's not ruin that image." Knowing that she was losing her prey, Narcissa looped her arms around his neck, keeping him firmly in her hold.

"Nobody needn't know…" she said, Lucius still showed signs of restraint. "How can I trust _you _Miss Narcissa Black?" Narcissa smiled deviously, "You'll have to judge that for yourself." Lucius knew what he wanted, he sure did want to spoil her, to make her cringe and beg for mercy before him. She had been too cheeky, underestimating him for all the other idiots of her age. His passion for her burned fiercely in the deepest part of his heart but he knew that he did not want to ruin her as he taught her a lesson, he did not wish for the fire that attracted him to Narcissa extinguished. However, the rogue had asked for it and he was about to give it to her and whether she was being truthful or not, he would soon find out, like she said. There was no trap that Lucius could not escape.

He was risking nothing…

He cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her fair face to his. One of his hands slipped down to the small of back where it rubbed and pressed her body closer to his. He swooped down to plant his lips onto hers, those warm and chaste or maybe not so innocent mouth enveloped by his own. His tongue burst through, twisting itself like a swift snake, exploring the coves of the beauty before him as she responded delightfully, her arms wrapped around his neck and unconsciously grinded her light body against Lucius. His hand that had cupped her chin trailed down to her waist where he gripped her firmly, void of any escape… she had received what she had asked for, now she was to face the consequences.

A flash exploded in the newly planted bushes.

Lucius insides seem to freeze with agony but he forced himself to remain calm as more flashes burst in a rally. Using the time when Narcissa closed her eyes in bliss, he spotted many journalists and reporters of the _Daily Prophet_, all of whom (he narrowed his eyes) he recognized as the reporters and photographers to announce the formal engagement of Andromeda and himself. Unable to contain their excitement, their heads were appearing from the bush… then they all emerged from it, busily snapping away, now and then; there were squeals of delight at what a good gossip it would make.

Lucius composedly searched Narcissa's face as she opened her eyes but as he searched for the tiniest sign of surprise in her eyes…he found none.

He was outraged. The chit had arranged it all! Usually he would have thought Narcissa was good at hiding emotions but his conspicuous and always correct instincts told him differently. _That_ was why she was so desperate for him to kiss her…to put it in the papers… but why? What can come out of this? An immediate answer followed relentlessly, the engagement would be cancelled at such disgrace. What would Narcissa certainly benefit from the cancellation of the engagement? Puzzled, he landed on an awkward conclusion, but then he remembered Narcissa's reputation of being the most vain, self-absorbed girl in fifth grade. He smirked; she probably did not like her sister getting all the attention.

One half of Lucius was absolutely furious but one part of him admired her twisted scheme and how she conducted him. Lucius frowned; the girl had manipulated _him_. Suddenly recalling that he had not yet taught her a lesson, he withdrew his tongue and bit her lower lip painfully. A gasp escaped the luscious depth as he pulled away, leaving blood trailing down her chin. Narcissa sucked the blood frantically, not willing the glitch to be in the _Daily Prophet_. Lucius sneered as questions bombarded in his face. "Mr. Malfoy? How can you explain your behavior?" and there were also "Was this affair generated even before the engagement?" as a stout, stocky reporter asked, "Miss Narcissa Black, what was your purpose in asking us to come? Was it to confess your affair with Mr. Malfoy or was there a deeper meaning?"

A look of panic and guilt flickered across her pale face before it vanquished, Lucius turned to her, his face consorted in disgust and disdain as his conclusion was confirmed. "Had your _kiss_ Miss Narcissa?" he sneered. Narcissa glared at him, "Yes, it was very satisfactory, I am quite sure you had a lot of practice." Ignoring the ring the reporters were making around them he snarled, "It is none of your business whether I had experience or not." Narcissa fought the colour rising to her cheeks, "It is my business to know whether others had been victims of your savage bitings." She exclaimed, gesturing to the deep cut in her lip. Lucius smirked, "No, they were usually all trustworthy women." He replied tartly before turning on his heels. He brushed past the many reporters roughly as he disappeared, only a trace of his black silk cloak, flickering past Narcissa's ever icy face.

Nobody seemed to care as Narcissa felt her heart being torn into two. She shooed all the reporters away with such deadly malice in her glittering aquamarine eyes that they left, quite disgruntled but altogether satisfied. She brooded as these constant thoughts plagued her mind. She had manipulated many before but their reaction to her traps had never affected her…until now. Hearing Lucius describe other lowly women more trustworthy than the pure-blooded aristocrat was moreover insulting yet…hurting. Narcissa shook her head indignantly, she knew nothing of the pain and did not wish to encounter it now. A world full of emotions was much too complicated yet unsophisticated which was exactly what Narcissa thrived on.

Banishing all signs of her earlier debate she congratulated herself on the victory of her plan. She had not really expected Lucius to give in although she knew men found her irresistible. However, a moral part of her treasured the moment she had had her first kiss. She had been telling the truth enough on that part, she had never been kissed before and when being taught by a master, the sensation was full of ecstasy. So even though she blamed him completely of giving her these muddled emotions and for making her quite upset, she did reserve some respect for him as the giver of her first kiss, thus successfully pulling her across the first stage and helping her developing into a beautiful but _dangerous _woman.

Despite her vain and spiteful nature or preferably as Narcissa called it 'quick in wit' Narcissa knew that she wanted Lucius and from the moment of opening her eyes from the world, Narcissa got _everything _she wanted. Somehow…somewhere…someday and would not rest until so. She knew he was a big challenge, a well-guarded composed youth of great potential and self-restraint however she was willing to push the limit. She grinned deviously to herself, who would have ever guessed such young, lovely, silent girl whom they were foolish enough to call timid had such plans in mind. Who would have ever known, especially her dear, moulded father that all the disasters one by one was caused by her…purposely and for her own needs and greed. Narcissa mused silently as she gazed at the exhilarating sky; today indeed was a most _perfect _day.


	4. chap 4

"You must understand Orion that I knew nothing of this until I read the_ Daily Prophet_?" Beautropeus's voice rang out from the study as Orion's quite ungentlemanly snort followed this tirade.

"You _must _have known about this Beautropeus, don't be foolish! It's _your _son!"

"It's _your _daughter!"

"Narcissa would have never done this at her will!" Orion retorted fiercely,

"And _you _are calling my son a lowly animal who harboured lust for a teenaged girl!"

There was a definite huff, "I might be."

"_Your _daughter is more suspicious than my son. Lucius is a simple youth yet your daughter is as spoilt and as sly as any fox, believe me!"

"Believe you!" Orion shrieked, "I'm her father therefore I know more about her than you will EVER know!"

"You know nothing of her, just her pretty smile and golden cover. Everybody knows she is the most dangerous person around!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY TO ME!" Orion roared so loudly the whole Ravensden Hall jumped an inch in surprise.

"We are not here to argue who is right or wrong! How are we going to settle this! The _Daily Prophet _is possibly BLARING and our reputation has been torn to shreds!"

"YOUR REPUTATION! Blast your reputation. OUR reputation has been wrecked double to yours, don't you DARE forget that it was Andromeda's engagement and Narcissa that he kissed. BOTH my daughters!"

There was a refreshing silence when Beautropeus's voice, low…firm but very hissy drawled, "I will _dare. _Don't _you _ever speak to me like that…" Orion scoffed firmly but weaker than what he had exclaimed a moment before.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." He set determinedly although was that a nervous shake in his voice?

"_Good_." Beautropeus sneered,

"How are we going to come up with a story that will satisfy the newspaper?" Orion asked, Beautropeus replied casually,

"The story they want."

Orion raised an eyebrow, "What they want?"

"They obviously won't and can't fit in their big heads the fact that Narcissa and Lucius had no affair before the engagement…" Orion opened his mouth to protest but Beautropeus silenced him,

"So we will just say that they did. We can announce their engagement and make sure _nothing_ goes wrong this time."

Orion goggled at the older Malfoy's cool. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What if I don't want Narcissa to be engaged to Lucius?" he asked, his tone very low.

The Malfoy swivelled around, "Then nothing, no reputation…no money…no alliance."

Orion shrugged, as Beautropeus eyed him accusingly

"_You_ think Lucius is beneath her!" he cried, suddenly enraged.

Orion stared back at him steadily although his heart pounded painfully; Beautropeus was a very frightful man to deal with.

"No, I think Lucius is fine…the best in fact as you would have noticed that I had more than happily arranged the engagement with Andromeda but Cissy is…she's a baby girl…"

This time it was Beautropeus's turn to snort rudely, "_Baby?_" he sneered.

"She might not seem like that spiritually but you must admit she is in her fifth year at Hogwarts." Orion reluctantly supplied the rest silkily

"We could just throw the engagement now and leave the wedding until she's out of school."

"You would wait that long?" Orion asked, surprised. The Malfoys were not known well for their patience.

"What other choice do I have?" he snapped. Orion thought pensively, "I don't think they should be affianced…"

"Why not?"

"Narcissa is my youngest daughter, I want to give her freedom and love…not like her sisters."

"Oh, don't be foolish, man! Narcissa was the one who manipulated this so that _she _could be with Lucius. Deprive her of that and you see what else she would do!"

Orion looked thunderous again, he was about to reject when Beautropeus spoke over him.

"Anyway, she will grow to love him if she isn't already. Lucius had practically sent all the girls in this population to go swooning over him and she'll get all the freedom she needs…a big mansion, with everything she wants. Like a princess in a fairytale. Haven't you treated her like one so far?" the last bit was slightly mocking but Orion was too busy trying to protest to care.

"I want Narcissa to be here! In Ravensden for a good many years before making _any _commitments!" he cried desperately.

"Black!" The older Malfoy spat as he gave him a disgusted look. "She's not a little toddler you see, this is the best you can _ever _give her. She'll be happy with Lucius and with our fortune." He gave Orion a side-glance as he sneered, "Don't be an outmost fool. You know that you need the money and we need the blood…"

Orion's hands grew clammy and sweat broke on his brow at the prospect of losing his golden darling. However the pressure was immense and under the sharp glare of Beautropeus, he finally nodded his head feebly.

The Malfoy looked triumph as he lifted his black wood cane with the silver serpent head, glaring with complete malice at the weary Black. "I've got to inform Lucius, you can inform your family about this agreement. Business calls. Good-day."

Orion was certainly NOT going to have a good day as Beautropeus whisked out of the study, leaving an air of depression and despair to linger in the room. Soon after Orion heard the house-elf directing the Malfoy out of Ravensden Hall. Mr Black wrung his hands, what was he to do? In a sheer moment of panic, he had agreed to something that had condemned his most favourite child.

He had always thought of her to be _his _Narcissa. Always to be innocent, chaste and always under his love, protection and roof.

Wildly, these prospects have been swung around in the most horrifying direction.

She was now to be affianced to Lucius Malfoy. Orion allowed himself a mild, twisted smile. Beautropeus thought that _his_ son was a simple boy. He tried to laugh openly…that just showed how much the older Malfoy knew. However Orion knew better than that. Lucius was the brightest wizard of his age. How he was deft and dangerous with the dark arts and was physically invincible. His mind was very cunning indeed and everything was used for his advantage.

Fancy Beautropeus thinking that his young baby daughter, Narcissa to be the cunning, dangerous one. The nerve of him!

His face also twisted in disgust, he had also known that Lucius had practically enchanted all girls of the wizarding population to his bed…except Narcissa and he wanted to keep her safe, to be untouched…

These were frail thoughts and in vain as Orion buried his head in his hands.

It was done…finalised…sealed. Beautropeus will not allow any changes, it was now legal…now very much going to happen.

Mr Black wondered why he did not see the bright side. His favourite daughter was going to marry the most eligible bachelor alive, the Black family was going to be much feared and respected in society. They would be financially indomitable and they would have the best alliance with the Malfoys, the most dangerous and powerful pureblood family, barring them any chances of torturing the Blacks when they felt like it.

Everyone would be happy, the Malfoys would get their pureblood heir, the Blacks would get their reputation and money and Narcissa would get hers and her own family. Her own _flawless _family…

But a family without _love,_ which was what Orion, had raised Narcissa with as soon as she was in her mother's womb.

The feeling of sadness was growing conspicuous as time ticked by. Mr Black knew that how much he mourned wasn't going to change anything. The damage was done, now he must be positive or deal with the consequences…

He knew he was too powerless to deal with the consequences so he was left with the former.

He had to try and be positive.

He put on his best, big, cheery smile as he pushed the study doors open and strolled down the corridor to find Narcissa and the rest of the family.


	5. chap5

Lucius scanned the _Daily Prophet _with withdrawn anger. **'Malfoy's back to Black' **the heading was typed in bold in the Gossip Column and the most profound subject in the whole blasted paper! It read:

'_It was the most enchanting day at Ravensden Hall where the Malfoy heir and Miss Andromeda Black was to be engaged. They were to form the most anticipated alliance of the month. The engagement was a dazzling glamour but the wrap up was shocking. With Miss Narcissa Black's invitation the Daily Prophet reporters whom were to report on the engagement party soon discovered the Malfoy heir, secretly kissing Miss Andromeda Black's youngest sister, Miss Narcissa Black. From the facts it is evident that Lucius Malfoy and Miss Narcissa Black may have had a secret love affair even before the prior engagement -"_

Lucius grimaced at the photo when he saw himself; kissing Narcissa passionately whilst she whimpered… but then allowed himself to be more composed when he saw the Lucius in the photo, bite her lower lip fiercely. Her crimson blood (although the colour not shown in the papers) was hurriedly hidden as Narcissa stared up at him from the _Daily Prophet_.

His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar 'pop' of a house elf resounded near his side. As soon as it saw Lucius, the wretched being of an elf dropped until its face was flat on the marble tiled floor and croaked, "Master Beautropeus wants Master Lucius in the eastern study."

Lucius sighed in resign and folded up the _Daily Prophet _neatly on the ancient handcrafted mahogany dining table. Another disturbing thing, he forgot to kick the house elf and make a tart remark about its greasy nose making the floor dirty like he usually did. The miserable wretch took the opportunity to disappear before Lucius was to remember and give him a smart thrashing. Lucius started to make his way out of the family dining room and into the entrance hall before moving up the staircase.

However, instead of advancing through the next flight of corridors, he abruptly halted in front of an exquisite portrait of his former grandmother, Evangeline Malfoy. Without any hesitation he twisted the gold latch that supported the portrait and waited as it launched itself into a dull grinding process; the portrait sliding efficiently to one side. Lucius pulled out his wand and tapped the luxurious wallpaper zooming around lazily that bore the intricate silver patterns of the Malfoy Crest.

He muttered softly '_Portalus._' The surface grew transparent as the small section of the vast wall wavered. Not wasting any time, Lucius entered through the section and when, safely in the passageway, twisted a lever in the inside, causing the portrait to swing back to its usual place and look undisturbed to ignorant visitors of Wiltshire mansion. The spell will wear off in due time and even though somebody might discover that the portrait was mobile, all they would find would be a blank wall. Maybe not 'blank' since the mansion was elaborately decorated every inch. Lucius was grateful that any outsider could not possibly discover the traditional Malfoy shortcut through the mansion. He enjoyed the privileges of being a Malfoy even though there were sacrifices attached.

He walked stealthily through the dusty, old passage with satisfaction. At least he wouldn't be late for his father's summons and unless the portrait blabbed on otherwise, Beautropeus might actually find no fault of Lucius when he arrived at the eastern study.

However Lucius doubted the portrait would willingly tell Beautropeus that her grandson had used a shortcut to get a compliment out of him. She had sworn to secrecy centuries ago and Lucius knew that his grandmother, Evangeline Malfoy was too proud to wag her tongue. Quite reassured and strangely weary and thoroughly glad that his ancestors had made shortcuts in the immense mansion, Lucius travelled through the gloom, his keen eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Narcissa was in sheer delight as she heard her father's sad preposition. However as a good daughter she put on the same sad face and put in sighs and melancholy shakes of her head to convince him that she was as innocent as he thought and when he left her in peace, she flopped on her bed in victory. As she had predicted, things had turned her way…now instead of Andromeda she would be the one having the most handsome husband, unimaginable wealth and the best reputation.

Well…in due time of course but she just couldn't wait. Her face alight with happiness however clouded over a fraction. She was quite aware that Lucius was not pleased with her for setting him up in public. A devious grin, now so familiar flittered across her face, she could make him forgive her…. oh yes, she could do just that.

However Lucius did not quite take it as easily as Narcissa… he had guessed that much but the impact was shocking. "Affianced with Narcissa?" he asked, a flicker of disbelief edged in his very handsome face. "Why, you should be grateful!" Beautropeus exclaimed, his pale eyebrows so high up that it shot up into his hairline. "After all the disgrace you have caused, the Blacks were very obstinate to ever make another alliance since you absolutely abominated the last." Suddenly Beautropeus sneered, "Although Orion possibly could _not _decline my _generous _offer." Lucius rolled his eyes, "Father…this really can't be right…"

"Lucius! You have no right to argue about this!" The older Malfoy roared his annoyance; always uncontrolled. Probably that was why Lucius was so good at controlling _his _anger, he must have detested his father's many sudden outbursts. "Yes Father." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Good." Beautropeus answered, nodding his head. "You are dismissed." Lucius sighed inwardly as he lowered his head in a respectful position then briskly strode out of the room. _Great _he thought sarcastically, _I've stooped to that LITTLE girl's level._ Even with her lovely looks and strong character, he could possibly not forgive her for setting him up like this!

He was halfway down the corridor, his feet sinking in the plush carpet when he realised with the second horrified shock of that day that there was the Parkinson's Anniversary Ball held at the Eldora ballroom. He groaned out loud as he realised that the Black family would be without a doubt present at the ball just like the Malfoys. How would he endure every curious face that stared at him after what the _Daily Prophet _had to say? How would he enjoy the scathing look of Andromeda and the divine face of little Narcissa, all pretty on the outside but quite sly and menacing in the inside.

More faces swirled around Lucius as he made his way to his room. Mr Orion Black's strained face; Mrs Black's sugary but glowering smile, Lestrange's flaky grin… Lucius sighed wearily as he finally entered his bedchamber. Over all, how would he control the anger for the little girl when the hurt was still quite fresh and the news that they would be engaged without a delay was still ringing conspicuously in his head?

He definitely had to restrain himself tonight and to make a fool out of himself again was definitely out of question. He would never be able to hold his head high, even as the Malfoy heir in respectable society again! With the air of forbidding enveloping him, Lucius laid down for some exhausted but a brief sleep before the nightmare began…

He had expected as much as he entered the famous Eldora Ballroom, hired by the Parkinsons since they could not afford to own one as vast and luxurious. All the pureblood families swarmed in, pair by pair; each dressed in exquisite gowns and robes of the best silks and furs. It was formal for his father to enter with his mother so he had wondered who would be his partner when he entered the ball in grand style. He wished that he had not wondered so…

Narcissa held his arm as they treaded softly through the entrance of boldly carved marble. The anger burning fiercely inside him did not dim as he drank in her most attractive figure that burned passionately and divine in the crystal light of the chandelier.


End file.
